Consecrators
The Consecrators are an Unforgiven Successor Chapter of Loyalist Space Marines created from the gene-seed of the Dark Angels during an unknown Founding. Chapter History The Founding of the Consecrators is unrecorded. The Consecrators are almost entirely absent from Imperial records. The Chapter was first recorded in the works of the Administratum field notary Corwen Quilpin in the 3rd Century of the 40th Millennium. The Chapter was next referenced only a few decades later fighting alongside the Dark Angels. The Consecrators are noted for bearing all manner of holy relics and ancient patterns of arms, armour and vehicles. They appear to have inherited the most revered arms and armour of the original Dark Angels Space Marine Legion, preserving them lovingly, and bearing them down the through the ages against the foes of the Emperor of Mankind. Notable Campaigns *'Arrulas Intervention (Unknown Date)' - The only known instance of the Consecrators aligning themselves with their progenitor Chapter. This joint operation was conducted by the Consecrators' 4th Company fighting alongside the Dark Angels. *'Achilus Crusade (801.M41)' - The Consecrators deployed to the Jericho Reach in 801.M41 to join in the Achilus Crusade. The majority of the Chapter's involvement in the Crusade was primarily focused on a number of actions in and around the Slinnar Drift. On their initial deployment, the Consecrator's 3rd Company, with support elements drawn from the Chapter's 1st and 10th Companies, came under Ork attack en route for Shedu. Their Strike Cruiser, the Heritor of Ages was beset by an Ork Kill Kroozer named the Growler. Caught by surprise as it exited the Warp near the outskirts of the Slinnar Drift, the Heritor of Ages Auspex were blinded by the ambush occurring so close to the Strike Cruiser's time of translation back into realspace. The Strike Cruiser still managed to escape after inflicting severe damage on its Ork attacker, but was crippled following the battle, ultimately forcing all hands to abandon ship. With no life-sustaining worlds other than Shedu to operate from within range of their Thunderhawks and lifepods after they abandoned ship, the remaining Consecrators were forced to remain in the Slinnar Drift, though it is not generally known how long they remained an effective and operational force in such conditions. Several Chapters launched missions to locate the lost Consecrators force, but their ultimate fate remains unknown. Chapter Relics *'''Radiant Arrow '- Though this venerable Plasma Gun is plain and unadorned, it is impossible for a trained eye not to notice its superlative craftsmanship and quality. The perfect proportions and design of the weapon speak to a wondrous artifice now lost to the Imperium. The Consecrators proudly hold that the weapon has never once performed less than perfectly, despite the volatile nature of Imperial plasma weaponry. ''Radiant Arrow is an Astartes Plasma Gun which cannot jam, overheat, or otherwise fail and which is impervious to malfunction caused by psychic or technological effects. Chapter Appearance The Consecrators bear a close resemblance to the Dark Angels Chapter before the Horus Heresy and the Second Founding, maintaining the Legion's original black colours and many Consecrators wear the older variants of Astartes Power Armour that have been kept by the Chapter since the Dark Angels Legion's early days before and during the Horus Heresy, including suits of the Mark II "Crusade", Mark III "Iron", Mark IV "Imperial Maximus", Mark V "Heresy" and Mark VI "Corvus" armours. No marks of armour more recent than the Mark VI has been observed. In addition to bearing such venerated patterns, the Consecrators carry many weapons and other items that would ordinarily be considered relics. Chapter Colours The Chapter wears black Power Armour, with a red stripe located down the center of the helmet. Chapter Badge The Consecrators' Chapter badge is a variation of the Dark Angels' own badge, a red winged-flame topped by a red Iron Halo on a white background. Sources *''Codex: Dark Angels'' (4th Edition), p. 75 *''Deathwatch: Rites of Battle'' (RPG), p. 59 Gallery Image:Consecrators Marine.jpg|Consecrators Tactical Marine Category:C Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Imperium Category:Dark Angels